


never let me go

by body_tipe



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/body_tipe/pseuds/body_tipe
Summary: Naruto e Kiba eram melhores amigos e dividiam um apartamento, mas depois de um tempo Naruto começou a sentir algo totalmente diferente pelo dito amigo, o que poderia acontecer entre os dois ?





	never let me go

A noite havia sido bem difícil para Naruto, dormir enquanto ouvia rangidos, gemidos, gritos, realmente, ele deveria ganhar um prêmio por todas as noites que aguentava ouvir tudo isso, noite após noite tudo se repetia, ele já estava acostumado com o que acontecia, o que não engolia era que cada noite, era uma garota escandalosa diferente, um grito diferente, um gemido diferente, pior que nem podia reclamar, todo esse barulho vinha do quarto ao lado, de seu colega de quarto.

Olhava para o teto e pensava no que havia se metido, como isso foi acontecer a sua pessoa, suas noites nunca mais foram as mesmas desde que ele e seu colega se mudaram.

“Seu colega”

Não, colega não, seu melhor amigo.

Kiba Inuzuka!

Assim que saíram da escola, os dois resolveram estreitar seus laços e fortalecer a amizade, resolvendo assim morar os dois em um apartamento do centro, era o melhor que eles conseguiam pagar e tiveram sorte de achar um bem barato, já que Naruto trabalhava numa pequena confeitaria ali perto e Kiba trabalhava como garçom num restaurante a 20 minutos de onde moravam. Além do trabalho, tinham que administrar a vida de universitário, era muita responsabilidade para alguém de 20 anos, mas tinham que começar de algo.

Foi tirado de seus devaneios pelo silêncio repentino, achava incrível porque silêncio não existia naquela casa, olhou pela janela de seu quarto e viu os raios de sol adentrando pelas frestas da cortina, o dia havia acabado de começar, levantou – se da cama, foi ao banheiro, fez suas necessidades e sua higiene matinal, depois partiu a cozinha para fazer o café dos dois, ou para os dois e pra quem mais desejasse se juntar a mesa.

Chegou a cozinha e pôs – se a fazer, era sempre ele quem fazia o café, já que Kiba sempre dava um jeito de fazer bagunça, parece que nunca fez café na vida, então pra não ter sempre uma surpresa de manhã cedo, decidiram que Naruto sempre iria fazer o café, até porque, nas palavras de Kiba.

“Tudo o que o Naruto faz sai gostoso”

Ri sozinho naquele momento, Kiba sempre dava um jeito de enaltecer o que eu fazia, sempre me colocando pra cima, ele era bom, Kiba era bom pra mim...

Naquele momento meu coração deu um aperto, fiquei meio angustiado, eu sentia algo pelo meu amigo, pelo meu colega de quarto, isso já fazia um tempo, eu comecei a perceber que pequenas atitudes dele comigo sempre me fazia corar ou mexia comigo de um modo que nem ele conseguia descrever, sempre um refluxo no estomago acontecia quando Kiba estava por perto, era amor ou apenas estava doente? Ele não podia ter esses sentimentos, era impossível e não queria sofrer.

BAAAAMMM!!!

Ouviu um estrondo e tomou um susto, pulou no lugar, a porta da frente havia se fechado tão forte que pensou que estavam sendo invadidos por alguém, mas tudo se acalmou quando um moreno passou pela porta, com seus penetrante olhos castanhos meio embriagados ainda pela noite de ontem passeavam pela cozinha, e em sua mão estava uma sacola.

– Trouxe o pão raposinha !! – Falou o ser que ocupa meus pensamentos com sua voz manhosa e de grave tom, fazendo o outro estremecer.

Naruto ficou mais aliviado e soltou o ar que estava preso, apenas assentiu e terminou de coar o café, concentrado não notou o outro vindo por trás, lhe dando um abraço, rodeando todo o corpo com seus braços sarados, Naruto sentia o peito definido de Kiba encostando em suas costas, ele estava sem camisa, devia ter tirado assim que chegou em casa.

Sentiu o todo seu rosto esquentar, com toda certeza estava vermelho como uma pimenta, agradecia por estar de costas para ele, assim ele não veria o quão envergonhado estava. Tão rápido quanto aconteceu, se desfez sem Naruto perceber, parecia que havia sido uma eternidade, eternidade essa que Naruto não se importaria em passar.

Terminado, colocou a garrafa de café na mesa e se sentou na mesa, não quis olhar diretamente para Kiba, sempre que ele trazia alguém para casa e fazia o show pelo resto da noite, o loiro sofria, ficava triste e não falava direito com o amigo direito, o moreno percebia isso, já tentou diversas vezes questionar o amigo, mas ele nunca dava uma brecha, não falava nada, mas não desistia, o loiro dava desculpas esfarrapadas que estava na cara que não era aquilo que o incomodava, porém aceitava a explicação de bom grado, pra não irritar o amigo, já que Naruto podia ser a própria fera com raiva.

O loiro comeu o café da manhã o mais rápido que pode, não queria olhar o amigo e ainda mais seu corpo desnudo, não conseguia se concentrar e a lembrança da noite anterior sempre vinha a sua mente, terminou, colocou a xicara na pia, depois lavava, e andou o mais rápido que pode até o seu quarto, mas foi parado na porta pelo corpo de um certo moreno que permeava seus sonhos.

– Naruto, você tem que dialogar comigo, não dá pra continuar com essa sua cara de peixe morto toda vez que alguma amiga minha vier aqui em casa, alguma coisa está acontecendo? Eu te fiz algo? – Kiba falava rápido, como se apenas a verdade importasse.

O loiro se perdeu em seus pensamentos, sim, algo estava acontecendo, estava amando, e o pior, amando alguém que não deveria, alguém que para si era como um irmão, seu melhor amigo, sem muitas ações acabou lhe fazendo apaixonar apenas por estar ao seu lado e sempre dizer as mais belas palavras para lhe incentivar ou apenas para lhe tirar um sorriso do seu rosto.

Por que foi se apaixonar logo por ele?

Por que alimentar esse amor que não ia pra frente?

Por que sofrer a cada noite?

Por que...

– Kiba você está alucinando, eu estou muito bem, você que está com essa cara de bebum que passou a noite no bar e dormiu na rua – Se esforçou e falou no seu singelo jeito matreiro e energético que tinha, tudo para que o moreno não percebesse o quão pra baixo estava e pois o sorriso mais largo que havia no estoque.

Alguém normal podia pensar que estava enganada em relação ao estado de Naruto depois de ver essa mudança repentina no humor, mas não para Kiba, se conheciam a muito tempo, sabia que aquilo era apenas uma armadilha para não dizer o que estava acontecendo, deu um suspiro, não conseguiria arrancar nada do loiro, já estava assim há um tempo.

– Okay, se você diz – Levou a sua mão aos cabelos do loiro e os afagou, sentindo a maciez dos mesmos, deixaria mais essa vez passar, e seguiu para seu quarto.

Deixou o loiro na entrada na cozinha, olhando para o nada, perdido em seus devaneios, e como se estivesse no piloto automático, seguiu também para seu quarto, fechou a porta, se recostou nela e desceu vagarosamente, como se fosse um filme de adolescente, e pôs-se a chorar baixinho, não queria o amigo o questionando mais uma vez.

Alguns meses se passaram, a faculdade começou para ambos e o tempo estava bem corrido, só tinham tempo para estudar e trabalhar, apenas isso, ainda mais Naruto, já que fazia Arquitetura, mas nesse tempo o que não mudou foi comportamento de Kiba, semana após semana, ele ainda insistia em levar, como ele dizia, suas “amigas” para fazerem a festa em seu quarto, Naruto não sabia se ficava com raiva ou triste, mas geralmente os dois vinham acompanhados, o que acabava com o consciente do loiro, não aguentava mais isso, pensava em acabar com isso, mas o apartamento não era só dele, não podia fazer muito, e mergulhado na tristeza que estava, nada parecia que ia dar certo. Até que tomou uma decisão que não sabia se era certa ou não.

Era de noite, naquele dia sua aula acabou mais cedo do que esperado, ficou sentado na mesa da cozinha esperando que o amigo chegasse, já que sua aula acabava um pouco mais tarde que sua, então tinha tempo para pensar no que ia falar. Foi tirado de seus pensamento com a porta abrindo e fechando.

– Naruto você não vai acreditar, meu trabalho estava perfeito, estudei bastante e fiz algo que até eu me impressionei, mas aquela bosta de professor não me deu 10 só por... – Parou de falar assim que entrou na cozinha, sentiu o clima pesado que o loiro impunha naquele momento, se aproximou e se entrou – Aconteceu algo, raposinha?

Naruto permitiu-se rir pela preocupação e pelo apelido tosco.

– Quero abrir o jogo Kiba – Começou Naruto, meio desconcertado e tremendo.

– Finalmente hein, já tava mais que na hora – Deu um risinho vitorioso por finalmente saber do porquê do amigo se sentir daquele jeito já tendo algum tempo.

– É sério Kiba – Naruto falou em um tom que até o moreno se questionou da seriedade do assunto – Eu não posso esconder isso por muito tempo, eu preciso colocar tudo pra fora.

– Naruto você está bem? Você está doente ou algo assim? Por favor diz que não – Kiba se assustou achando que ia perder o seu amigo mais próximo.

Naruto deu riso anasalado diante do afobamento do amigo, mas voltou a seriedade, porém não aguentou a pose séria, lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto, assustando mais ainda o moreno.

– Kiba, você sempre esteve do meu lado, assim como eu estive do seu, você sabe de coisas sobre mim que ninguém nunca poderia sonhar, tivemos tantas aventuras juntos, tantos porres, tantas brincadeiras e pegadinhas, passamos por momentos de felicidade, de tristeza, você sempre me colocava para cima quando eu estava pra baixo, me fazia rir quando eu estava triste, você é uma pessoa sem comparação, você é minha cara metade...

– Naruto, eu não to entendendo, aonde você quer chegar?

– O que eu quero dizer é que eu gosto de você, não, não é apenas gostar, e sim que eu amo você, amo você de um jeito que eu não sei dizer se é certo ou não, você me levou a questionar a tanta coisa nesses últimos tempos, eu não sabia se estava confundindo amizade com amor, mas tive a certeza quando suas “amigas” vinham aqui e eu ficava ouvindo todo o show do quarto, eu não me sentia bem, meu coração sempre se apertava ao chegar de manhã e ver todas as marcas que havia em seu corpo, ter ouvido todos os gemidos e ver seu sorriso satisfeito pela manhã, naquele momento eu percebi, eu estava apaixonada por você, e eu ficava com ciúmes de cada menina que passava pelo seu quarto, Kiba eu te amo com todas as forças que eu tenho, eu daria minha vida a você...

Ao final de tudo o rosto de Kiba estava estático, nunca que iria pensar que o amigo estaria se sentindo assim, um vislumbre veio em sua mente, agora entendia tudo o que acontecia, entendia o porquê de Naruto sempre estar com um semblante triste, mas não sabia o que falar, o amigo agora lhe tirou as palavras, não conseguia pensar em nada, de súbito, levantou da cadeira e rumou para seu quarto para organizar seus pensamentos.

– Kiba – Parou no meio do caminho com o loiro lhe chamando – Não vai falar nada?

Não conseguia, nenhuma palavra saia de sua boca, via o quanto o loiro estava lutando para falar enquanto as lagrimas desciam pelo seu rosto.

– Já que é assim, saiba que amanhã estou viajando para algum lugar distante, tentar de alguma forma organizar meus pensamentos e meus sentimentos, não peço que me impeça ou force algum sentimento para me fazer ficar, apenas me deixe ir – Deu pra perceber que ele lutava para fazer as palavras saírem de sua boca.

Ambos seguiram direto para seus quartos, aquele dia foi demais para ambos, grandes revelações foram feitas, o que acabou desgastando suas mentes, precisavam de tempo para raciocinar, aquela noite foi a mais silenciosa de todos os tempos.

Pela manhã, Naruto colocava as roupas dentro da mala com um grande pesar, ainda chorava, passou a noite chorando, tanto que acordou com uma grande dor de cabeça, mas ainda havia lagrimas a descerem, não tinha no que colocar culpa, o culpado era apenas ele, sabia que isso podia acontecer, ele mesmo havia causado seu sofrimento.

Assim que terminou de arrumar a mala, não perdeu tempo, a colocou no chão e começou a andar para fora do futuro apartamento de Kiba, o moreno não teria mais que se preocupar consigo, já que estava indo embora, falando no moreno, ele nem se quer estava ali pra lhe impedir ou falar algo, mesmo falando para o outro que não o impedisse, ele ainda tinha esperanças que Kiba não ouvisse o que tinha falado e o impedisse ali mesmo, nada disso aconteceu, saiu do apartamento apenas levando suas lembranças.

“PASSAGEIROS DO VOO XXXXXX SE DIRIJAM AO PORTÃO D PARA COMEÇAR O EMBARQUE”

Esse era meu voo, definitivamente Naruto sabia que estava fazendo algo precipitado, algo sem pensar, mas ele não tinha escolha, não iria querer ficar no mesmo lugar eu Kiba depois do que tinha dito, talvez o moreno o ignorasse completamente, ou algo pior, não iria conseguir olhar para o outro com ele fazendo uma cara como se estivesse com pena, então tomou essa decisão severa, se ele amava Kiba, devia deixa-lo ir.

Começou a andar lentamente até o portão que deveria ir, algo o parecia puxar para que voltasse para casa, para seu amigo e grande amor, mas lutava contra isso, nada do que queria podia se realizar.

– ESPERAAA NARUTOOOOO – Ouviu-se ao longe.

Naruto se assustou, seria quem ele achava que era?

Se virou, tão devagar como uma cena de filme de terror que já se sabe que o monstro está atrás de você, e só viu o dono de seus pensamentos e de seu coração parado atrás de si, ofegante, como se tivesse corrido bastante, arregalou os olhos, assustado.

– Naruto você não pode fazer isso, você não pode me abandonar desse jeito, fizemos uma promessa de nunca nos separarmos – Kiba jogava todas as palavras para Naruto, enquanto o mesmo ainda tentava assimilar tudo o que acontecia – Somos você e eu contra o mundo, eu não conseguiria viver sem você, você é meu raio de sol, você é que me diverte com suas palhaçadas e com suas burradas, você também é minha metade que faltava e não posso deixar você simplesmente ir embora.

Kiba envolveu as mãos de Naruto as suas e continuou.

– Raposinha, agora que eu sei de toda a verdade, eu prometo parar com tudo isso, pois só você me importa, eu sei que disse que não queria que eu forçasse um sentimento, mas saiba que eu também gostava de você há algum tempo, mas achava que você não sentia nada, apenas amizade, então eu arranjava um jeito de driblar esse sentimento e acabar com ele, mas quando percebi que você ficava daquele jeito quando levava alguém pra casa, acabei desconfiando, mas agora tenho certeza, Eu te amo com todas as minhas forças, por favor não vá, eu não saberei como viver sem ter você, você é tudo para mim – Acabou e começou a chorar.

Naruto ficou o tempo todo de cabeça baixa e assim que o amigo terminou de falar, levantou a cabeça e com os olhos marejados disse:

– Então Kiba, nunca me deixei ir embora – Entrou em prantos e se aconchegou nos braços fortes do amigo, lhe trazendo aconchego.

Kiba envolveu o amigo, e os dois juntos puseram-se a chorar, ficaram nessa posição até Naruto afrouxar mais o abraço, levantar a cabeça e olhar para os olhos do moreno, foram se aproximando até colarem seus lábios um no outro, foi um singelo beijo, sem exageros, nem nada, apenas um beijo para começar uma história que duraria muito tempo.

– Vamos para casa. – Disse por fim Kiba.


End file.
